1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally related to a razor protection system for protecting razors or razor blades of a handheld non-electric shaver. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a shaving system in which the razor is support within a container spaced upwardly from its bottom wall so that the razor remains in a protective liquid which floats on water within the container.
2. Background Information
As is broadly known, a shaving razor of a non-electric shaver gradually dulls overtime. A substantial portion of this dulling process is due to the oxidation of the razor and thus razor protection systems have been developed in which the razor is immersed in a protective liquid such as mineral oil when not in use. During use, the container of these protective systems gradually accumulates water and clippings of facial or other hair from the razor. Thus, the mineral oil must be changed on a regular basis. In addition, the water which builds up within the container may come into contact with the razor and thus reduce the ability of the mineral oil to protect the razor. Moreover, as the clippings of hair build up at the bottom of the container the razor will be in contact with these clippings, which may thus remain attached to the razor when withdrawn from the mineral oil for use. Furthermore, when the razor is withdrawn from the mineral oil, the oil naturally drips from the razor and thus adds to the possibility of dripping the oil in undesired places unless it is held over the container by hand or wiped off or washed off in some manner. Thus, there are several aspects of the presently known systems which leave room for improvement.